percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rise of the Great Guardian~Splitting a Soul
The third book of the Rise of the Great Guardian series. Taking place after the events of The Beast of the Sea. Disclaimer I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series. This is a fan made story and I am making no profit from this. It is a purely fan made work. Rise of the Great Guardian~Splitting the Soul After Aisling it attack by a monster, it is a race against time to cure her soul before it is completely corrupted by darkness. The Collector is still out there as well and the Elementals rage war against each other. Is the entire world going to come to an end and can the gods do anything about it? Find out in this exciting installment of the Rise of the Great Guardian series. Chapter List #Calm Before the Alarm #Going on Vacation #Meeting the Family #Secrets Exposed #Mr. Heat Miser #Cutting my Vacation Short #The Rust Bucket #Falling for Niagara Falls #Myrtle the Turtle #Catching Up #Gears and Wheels #Replacing Your Insides #Assist by the Mist #Breaking Down #Late Night Study Group #Bumping Into Someone #We Anger and Owl #Cutting Deep #Breaking the Ice #Gateway Arch Publishing Company #The Gate of Themis #The Challenges #We Pick Combat #Our Second Wind #Unleash the Curse #Divided we Win, Divided we Fall #Let's Split Up Gang~Aisling #Finding a New Home~Jack #Heating Up~Kimi #Revelations~Ash-Finale Characters *'Ashton Faith'--A son of the new Olympian Pisteuo, god of belief. He has the ability impose his beliefs on other objects (for example, making a flaming door freezing cold or making a rock soft as long as he believes it strongly enough). He mostly uses this ability on inanimate objects, but has hinted he could do the same with people, but it is considered dangerous. He has the ability to control the earth and water to a limited degree, thank to the aid of the Earth and Water Elementals. *'Aisling Swift'-Daughter of both Nolan Swift and Megan Snow, she has a very hyper personality and is almost always late for things. She is very intelligent, but not to the level of the other Athena campers. However, she inherited a portion of her dad's abilities and is able to move in very short bursts of speed. *'Kimi'-Kimi is a small fraction of the Fire Elemental that was released in the hopes of freeing herself from the Collector. While Kimi is unaware of this fact, it is something that Ash has been meaning to tell her when the time is right. Kimi also has no memory of her past as a result of not actually having one. She has a shy personality, but opens up more thanks to her close friends. *'Jackson Phrostily'-A friend of Ash's since about 2nd grade. They have known each other for years and joke around a lot. Jackson hates it when people call him Jack Frost, but he gets over it very fast and is usually very happy. He is also a huge eater, but is as skinny as a rail. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:Rise of the Great Guardian Category:Splitting a Soul